Elaine "Vesta" Varley
Editing! Abilities Inflammation Vesta has the ability to cause burns and a lasting burning sensation on contact with another material. It is concious, so if she somehow forgets or subconciously activates it, it can cause a bit of a problem. These burns are generally as large as the touching part, so she can make finger width burns and carry on burning in a pattern until she releases her body part. Pain Constructs Vesta can manipulate pain into a psionic weapon, only limited by her pain and her imagination. As a freak side effect, these constructs cause constant pain whilst in use, and these constructs can be part of the body. This happened with the burn on her arm, but as of yet she hasn't figured out how to reproduce this effect. This will be shown to be an actual construct under her skin in later stories. Strengths Vesta is stronger than average, with good agility and feeble defence. She is, however, reasonably smart, even before the supocalypse she was very intelligent. She also has a wonderous imagination, meaning the weapons she can create via her secondary ability are nowhere near as limited. Her abilities are also easy to control and will likely continue to grow as she develops these abilities further. It is shown that, if she feels enough pain, that her strength and speed increase, and her abilities become a lot stronger. Weaknesses Editing. Faction Vesta is part of the Unified Society but doesn't really operate as part of it. She just decided that voting is better than not voting. Personality Editing Relationships Friends Vesta is best friends with Morinth Nightingale. They enjoy going on adventures and messing with people. The two of them traveled from Bismarck, North Dakota to the US controlled Seattle, where they became part of the SPOOK group. Sometime in the future, she'll become friends with Aeronoia and later lovers, after a night dubbed "The Day Aero Got His Dick Burned Off" due to a rumour that her abilities burn things, you know, down there. That's not exactly what happened. Faction She is generally friendly with all members of the Unified Society, though she tends to distance herself from them. She acts as part of SPOOK, and therefore works best with the other members. History Pre-Virus Vesta Varley was born to scottish parents sometime in 1993, who were both musicians. She had a rather boring life, not really doing much with her time. Typically spending her time on forums, playing bass guitar and video games, becoming a social recluse. However, being scottish, she got into a lot of fights, and was known as the 'Ginger Bitch' by almost everyone she knew. In the summer of 2010, she went on holiday with her parents, despite a weather warning in the area. As such, it was a family holiday. Unfortunately, this would soon change as a virus hit the world. The First Ten Days Within the first few days of the virus, her father died, followed by her mother's death 6 days later. On the 9th day, she burned her arm and accidentally weaponized it. Delirious and scared, she began writing a diary about getting used to her abilities and the like. On the eve of the 11th day, she decided to leave the hotel room where she was staying, going as far south as possible. Intermission By the 15th day, she was almost to the border between Colorado an New Mexico, and on 19th day she ended up in Farmington. She took time to rest and search around the rubble for painkillers. Notes *Vesta is Scottish. She is in America due to being on holiday when the virus appeared. *The double helix burn on her body relates to her philosophy of 'survival of the fittest', *Her nickname means 'A burst of emotion' and also relates to sudden pain. **Her real name, Vesta, comes from the goddess of the hearth in Roman Mythology. *Vesta is actually very intelligent, and has good knowledge about geography and history. *She is based mostly on KT Tunstall and has a similar accent, as well as Karen O and Paloma Faith. Category:Unified Society